The Ultimate Badass
by Dyceman88
Summary: An alien race has brought together 52 of the worlds greatest heroes, anti-heroes, survivors and badass people from the history of Games, Movies, TV, Comics and Books to fight it out in a massive arena called the Voidatorium outside real time and space. Amongst them is the infamous Doomguy and Master Chief...at the end of the day only one can survive.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Badass**

" _There Can Only Be One…Who Will It Be?"_

(Note: This story includes characters mostly from games but also from TV, comics, books and movies. If you do not recognize some of them you might want to look them up before continuing reading as some are better known than others. Please bear in mind the characters I have chosen are based off my personal favourites.)

 **Prologue:** Have you ever asked yourself what would happen, if the greatest warriors, heroes or anti-heroes…it doesn't matter really, all came together to battle it out? Well I have…my name is Xiu, I am part of a race named the Shundi and we live in a universe parallel to that of Humanity. Our technology is unsurpassed, our wealth unimaginable…we live in a time of great decadence. I am from a family that is considered "well off" by the standards of our people but by the standards of Humanity it would be infinitely wealthy. I once remember hearing from a friend of my fathers that a form of perfect entertainment was all our race truly needed. Since then I have dedicated my life and wealth to building that perfect entertainment…that is how the Voidatorium was born. What is the Voidatorium you ask…it is a complex autonomous machine/ building that sits outside normal time and space. It allows me to bring warriors from various places in time and space to fight it out in a virtual arena. During this time their own reality is frozen in time so that there are no consequences to the space time continuum. Upon being defeated by an opponent they will return to their own reality and time will continue to flow. They will have no memory of what they do here. We Shundi are not foolish enough to allow the consequences of the Butterfly Effect to ruin our entertainment; the Voidatorium lives outside such things.

 **Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin**

Xiu stood overlooking the control room of the Voidatorium, he had worked so hard for this moment, spent so much money for it…and this wonder was finally complete.

'Status Zanya' he said, speaking to the woman at the head of all the controls.

Zanya turned to Xiu 'almost ready sir, we're just running a final check.'

'Good' Xiu replied smiling 'soon the games will begin…and all across our universe people will be gambling on who will be the last one standing.'

Xiu thought back over the years that had passed, he had had multiple meetings with the royal family on their home world, promising them that he could full fill what he originally set out to do. He would not disappoint them.

'Run me through the list of contestants you've chosen again' Xiu said to Zanya.

Bringing up the list Zanya sighed 'we have a total of 52, which is larger than we originally planned, but that shouldn't be a problem…some are stronger than others. Which means a few of them will probably get taken out fairly fast.'

Xiu looked at the holographic display of each of the choices as they went by 'colourful group aren't they.'

'All very much one man…or woman armies in their own right' Zanya replied 'they have all done great things.'

'So the question is…who has done more' Xiu continued smiling.

Indicating to the first one on the list Xiu pointed 'show me this one again.'

Zanya brought the man up on the holographic display 'William Joseph "BJ" Blazkowicz, 49, American- Polish, famous for killing Nazi's…no ordinary Nazi's either.'

'How's that' Xiu asked frowning 'I thought the Nazi's were a fairly weak threat in Humanities' history.'

'In his world Nazi's won the war…but he fought back anyway' Zanya replied.

Xiu smiled 'I like the sound of him…when everything is ready we'll start with him, begin placing everyone into the arena. One by one I'll inform them of the situation, just be sure none of them run into each other before then.'

Zanya simply nodded in reply and turned back to the controls.

When the flash of light died down BJ found himself in a massive ruined city…how had he got here? Was this some sort of Nazi trap?

A voice from above drew his attention and he looked up to see a face not far above him 'hello, pleased to meet you William…or may I call you BJ.'

BJ frowned, what the hell was going on…was he dreaming? The man on the screen looked odd and certainly not Human, though he was generally Human shaped his skin was an odd dark colour and his hair was abnormally white.

'Who are you' BJ asked 'what is this place?'

'My name is unimportant, what is important is that you are now in an arena of battle…one of life or death…you will be meeting many strange and bizarre opponents here…your life depends on winning BJ…as does theirs.'

'What about my home, how do I get back' BJ asked angrily.

'If you survive then I will send you back home…and I am a man of my word' Xiu replied smiling at him.

Crossing his arms over his chest BJ said 'I don't kill for pleasure, nor because I'm being blackmailed…I do it because I have to.'

Xiu's face fell into a grimace 'then you can die…either way it makes no difference to me…you'll see that either way I am the one in control here…and I am giving you a fair deal. One last thing before I leave, you'll find a watch on your wrist…you can access your weapons and gadgets from there. I think you'll find we know you about as well as you know yourself.'

BJ glared 'don't be so sure, you might know what weapons I use and my gadgets…maybe even my abilities and history…but there is more to a person than that.'

With that the hologram vanished and BJ was left alone on the street, looking around at the ruins.

Zanya was staring at Xiu 'you didn't say you were going to lie to the contestants like this.'

'How else would I get them to fight' Xiu replied smiling 'they need to think their lives are on the line…they will return home either way…there is no real threat.'

The two of them were silent for a moment then Xiu added 'don't forget Zanya you asked for this job…and it was our people that wanted these matches to be to the death…but fortunately the royals agreed with me against that.'

BJ walked for some time but didn't find anyone, he wondered to himself, what was happening in his own world? Was the resistance surviving without him, was Anya still ok?

He was woken from his thought by the sound of gun fire and moved into hiding behind a wrecked car. He used the watch device to create two pistols and put them at his side then a combat shotgun and put it on his back and finally he created an assault rifle to carry as a main weapon. The real question was though…what kind of opponents was he up against?

He slowly flanked the position, holding his assault rifle ready…he couldn't see anyone out on the street…only rubble and wrecked vehicles.

Suddenly he felt a gun pressed to the side of his head, a pistol from what he could tell 'I'd drop the gun if were you.'

BJ was hesitant to drop it but he felt the gun press harder against his head 'drop it!'

He dropped it and raised his hands 'look, I think there's been a misunderstanding, I don't where I am.'

BJ felt a slight hesitation in the gun 'really…there's a coincidence…neither do I.'

Turning his head slightly he saw a big guy in a red vest and blue jeans staring at him, he had a ridiculously stylish hair cut for the situation.

Gesturing to his arm he said 'you a Nazi or something?'

Seeing the brand on his coat BJ shook his 'no…I took this from one.'

The guy raised his eyebrow 'ok…if I lower my gun…you gonna be cool?'

BJ nodded and the big guy lowered his gun 'why were you shooting at me?'

'I wasn't' BJ said 'I heard the shots though.'

Looking around the guy frowned 'then someone else is still out there…' he began to walk off but BJ stopped him.

'Wait, who are you' he asked.

The guy looked surprised 'jesus you don't know, where am I Mars…I'm Duke Nukem.'

He said the name like it was supposed to mean something…but BJ had never heard it before.

'What's yours' Duke asked curiously.

'Well everyone calls me BJ' he said 'but my name is William.'

Duke gave him a long look, raising an eyebrow then burst out laughing 'that's hilarious…what kind of stupid nickname is that.'

'What's wrong with BJ' he said angrily.

Duke was about to reply when a gunshot almost hit them and they ducked down 'son of a bitch, I'm gonna blow that fuckers head off' Duke said angrily.

Diving out of cover Duke pulled out a gun BJ had never seen before and began firing.

BJ grabbed his gun and moved for cover, looking for the source of the earlier gunfire but he could see nothing through the dust being kicked up.

Suddenly, out of the smoke a green light started to get brighter and brighter then a massive ball of something came flying out and straight towards Duke 'holy shit' Duke just had time to say and leapt aside.

Everything behind Duke got blown to hell…but he managed to just survive.

As the dust cleared a figure came stepping out of the smoke…he was dressed in green armour…he already had blood on him…and he was carrying the biggest most terrifying looking gun BJ has ever seen.

Meanwhile back in the control room Zanya was monitoring the situation 'sir…he's just engaged them.'

Xiu smiled 'excellent…I knew it was a good decision putting him in the game.'

'With all due respect sir…don't you think he's a little overkill' Zanya replied.

'No…he's just enough kill' Xie replied, watching the battle on the screen.

Duke coughed as he pulled himself out from under the car 'ok you son of a bitch…come get some!'

The two of them ran at each other, like two vicious rhinos, and they collided head on, grappling with one another, the mystery guy hitting every part of Duke with his armoured fists he could reach. Duke seemed to be holding his own though, he took ever punch like a champ and dealt it back even through the armour. He finally managed to grab the guy and hurl him away, smashing him into a nearby car.

Pulling himself to his feet the guy got out a minigun and started firing, in response Duke activated his jetpack and moved back to get some room. Duke flew high and got out a rocket launcher.

'These guys are insane' BJ muttered, he had to think…how could he help…he couldn't stay here any longer.

Duke was firing the rockets into this guy but was doing nothing…whatever this guy had was making him immortal.

He dashed out of cover and into the building below Duke, the guy tried to fire at him but missed.

'Hey a little help would be nice' yelled Duke from above.

BJ nodded 'right' he thought to himself 'this guy had superhuman powers…it was going to take something above the normal to take him down.'

That was when he remembered the Thule Medallion…could he access that, he checked the watch…yes he could

Pulling out the Thule Medallion BJ entered the Veil, the first thing he noticed was the absence of the gheist…but he still had control of the Thule powers 'now…it's my turn' he said powering up his strength with Empower, enabling him to hold two assault rifles and it greatly increased his strength and durability.

Standing up he stepping out of cover and began firing at the guy in green 'hey, over here asshole.'

The guy in green turned to look at him…he had a face that said nothing…just a cold blank helmet.

'Yeah that's right…you' BJ said 'come on.'

The green guy moved towards him but BJ activated his Mire ability, slowing down time and easily moved around him and hit the guy in a face like a truck…his Empower ability really doing the damage. He grabbed the minigun from the guy and hurled it away; it smashed into pieces on the floor.

Duke landed on the pavement and headed over 'ok…time to finish this.'

That was when something else happened, the guy began glowing red, looking like Hell Incarnate and somehow still managed to strike BJ…even through the Veil. The strike sent him flying and he rolled several times and then came to a stop down the street…he looked up in time to see Duke taking the same punishment.

The guy struck Duke once in the jaw, twisting his head round at a nasty angle then again in the gut…making him fall to his knees. BJ tried to stand up to help but he couldn't…he was too wounded.

The green guy stood over Duke, pulled out a sawn off shotgun and fired right into Duke's face at point blank range. He didn't even stay to see Duke's lifeless body collapse to the ground he turned and began walking away.

BJ stayed down…he'd be next if he wasn't careful…he wanted that guy to think he was dead.

Zanya closed her eyes 'our first man is down' she said.

'Really…who was it' Xiu asked curiously.

'Duke Nukem sir' Zanya replied slowly 'I'm surprised...I thought he'd last longer.'

Xiu laughed 'so the King can die…interesting, you forget my dear that this is an arena full of mighty warriors…Duke was on a whole other level here.'

'The one that killed him…' Zanya began but Xiu cut him off.

'He has no name' Xiu replied 'he never has…but he is an unparalleled killer…the Slayer of Hell's Legions.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Among Demons**

Ryu Hayabusa stood high atop a cliff; overlooking a vast wasteland…he could see a ruined city in the distance. He could have sworn he had heard the sound of gunfire coming from that direction…a powerful blast carried upon the wind. He turned away from the view and continued down the path…he didn't know how he had ended up in this place…but he would find a way out.

It was as he reached the barren wasteland…that he sensed something…an all too familiar feeling…the taint of evil.

'I know you are there…show yourself' he said to the shadows.

From the shadows stepped a ninja clad in yellow robes…but something was…unnatural about him…his eyes were white and he burned with unholy fire.

'What are you' Ryu said 'is this your world?'

'I do not answer to you…I am Scorpion and you are in my way' the ninja replied, lighting his fist on fire.

Ryu said nothing, he was not afraid of this creature…he pitied such a lost soul.

Without warning Scorpion shot out a chain towards Ryu but he just managed to dodge it and grabbed hold of it, pulling Scorpion towards him and striking him in the face with his elbow.

Scorpion vanished in a flash of fire and reappeared behind him striking him in the back, then vanished again and came up from in front, smashing through Ryu and firing both his chain into him. He then pulled Ryu into him and kneed him in the chest.

'You cannot hope to stand before me' Scorpion said as Ryu staggered back to his feet.

Vanishing in a flash Ryu struck from below, knocking Scorpion skywards then charged his Torn Sky Blast and fired it straight into Scorpion.

When the dust cleared nothing was left, Ryu sighed 'another demon cleansed.'

As he continued traveling towards the city, hoping that he could find some answers there, he wondered who that Scorpion could have been.

A voice woke him from his thoughts 'and who exactly might you be?'

He turned to see a dark shadowy figure wearing a hat and black jacket…he had pale leathery skin and even red eyes.

'I am Ryu Hayabusa...I'm not from around here' Ryu explained.

The figure stayed in the shadows, caressing what looked like a gun, he laughed quietly 'that makes two of us.'

'What is your name' Ryu asked, still weary of this ominous figure.

'My name is Caleb…but names have little relevance don't you think' he said 'we all know why we're here.'

Ryu certainly didn't…clearly this man knew something he didn't, just then that watch on his wrist responded 'Mr Hayabusa…I see you have already met a couple of your fellow competitors…two of the more…sinister ones I might add. This is a place of kill or be killed…I suggest you make your choice.'

Ryu frowned, he didn't like being put into other people's games…but he had little choice, he looked around, Caleb was gone…that couldn't be a good sign.

Caleb swooped out of nowhere like a bat, smiling and fired two flare guns that exploded fire everywhere. Laughing maniacally Caleb then took cover behind one of the rocks again as Ryu tried to put himself out.

Finally managing to focus again Ryu tried to locate him, honing his senses…Caleb's movements were…erratic…he could move slightly outside normal time…he was certainly no normal human.

Locating him at last Ryu charged another Torn Sky Blast and fired, blowing up the rock he was using as cover…but when the dust cleared there was nothing there.

'Looking for me' Caleb whispered from behind Ryu.

Just in time Ryu managed to pull out his sword and swing round, blocking Caleb's attack, the two clashed back and forth for several minutes until Caleb swooped away again.

When he came back into view he was carrying what looked like a Napalm Launcher and fired. This time Ryu dodged around, and came forward, slicing up and cut the Napalm Launcher in half.

With a final rapid fury of slices Ryu paralyzed Caleb and he fell to the ground…unable to move. Ryu finished him with another energy blast, sending a flash throughout the area.

Breathing a sigh Ryu said 'these warriors…they are strong' looking out over the wasteland he added 'I sense much evil in this place…but not just evil…there are some here like myself.'

As Ryu walked across the open barren wasteland he was amazed at how quiet it was…how large was this place?

He had just passed some skeletal remains when he stopped, sensing once again an evil presence 'you cannot fool me…whoever you are.'

He turned back to the remains and they got up, growing into a full body with flesh and clothing…it was the ninja from earlier 'wha…I killed you' Ryu said in surprise, drawing his blade.

'You cannot kill what is already dead' Scorpion replied 'besides…you will need more than a simple blast to destroy me!'

Ryu narrowed his eyes at Scorpion 'there is nothing you can do that will scare me demon.'

Making a simple fiery laugh Scorpion said 'we shall see.'

Drawing his own sword Scorpion began duelling with Ryu, moving far faster than before, periodically disappearing in flames and striking from unpredictable angles.

Ryu kept up with every strike and managed to evade most of his teleport attacks, rapidly learning how Scorpion worked.

Finally managing to cut him across the chest, fiery blood spilt out of Scorpion and Ryu kicked him hard, sending him flying backwards.

Scorpion seemed completely unharmed though 'now…you die' he raised his hands skyward and the ground began to tremble…the Earth consumed him and when he emerged he had transformed into a giant black scorpion.

Taking several steps back Ryu prepared himself…he had faced worse…he did not fear this monster. The creature was big, that was a disadvantage he could use against it. With one rapid leap he jumped over the claws and swung at its tail, attempting to cut it off but missed. The creature made horrific noises as it turned round to face him again and slammed down the deadly tail one, twice, three times and Ryu dodged easily.

Leaping skyward Ryu soared back down at an angle, just managing to slice off the end of the tail causing the scorpion to let out screech that was deafening. In a rage it ran at Ryu, claws snapping and trying to crush him under its legs…that was its last mistake…Ryu used his sword on the under belly and stabbed right through…he then began charging a Torn Sky Blast into the wound 'now you die…demon!'

The blast rang out across the wasteland…but Scorpion was vanquished.

Nicholas Raine, better known as Nick, looked up, seeing the bright flash of blue light way off in the distance 'what was that' he muttered to himself.

He looked around, this didn't look like any part of the wastelands he'd ever visited before…but then his home was all one big wasteland anyway…wall all he knew he could have just taken a wrong turn somewhere. Beside him stood his Monarch, a black and red beauty of a wasteland vehicle that he had won in a race. It was capable of both survival and deadly force with its various weapons. Seeing the city in the distance he sighed 'that's not the Dead City' he muttered to himself 'where am I?'

Nick had been driving for some time now but he wasn't stupid enough to head towards the city…not knowing what lurked in cities.

The sound of another vehicle drew his attention; it was the first sign of real life he had heard other than that flash of light, there was a car way off in the distance doing at least 80 across the wasteland. Getting into his car he revved the engine and headed towards the other car…he'd cut him off as he came this way.

Just as the car came closer Nick swerved out and surprised the driver, but he barely slowed down, ramming Nick aside and kept moving 'alright, that's it' Nick said angrily and began pursuing the guy.

It didn't take him long to catch up and he activated his minigun on top of the car 'alright buddy, just going to clip your wheels a little…that should slow you down.'

Nick opened fire on the black car, kicking up sparks and dust everywhere…the car was well armoured but not bullet proof…Nick could tell it was used to this kind of treatment though.

He saw someone reach out the side window and fire a shotgun, the blast was far more powerful than he expected; the bang was louder and he felt his car lurch on one side.

'Son of a bitch' he said angrily 'I think he popped a tire.'

Deciding he'd had enough Nick switched to plasma rounds and fired causing the car to spin out of control and then crash over onto its back.

Stopping his car Nick pulled out his own shotgun and got out 'alright asshole…let's see who you are.'

Dust was flying everywhere…he could barely see the car; he slowly stepped towards the car, through the dust and that was when a guy leapt at him. The two of them fell to the ground and rolled in the sand struggling with each other…the guy had nasty looking knuckle dusters on but fortunately Nick's armour kept him protected.

'Hey' Nick yelled finally, kicking the guy off 'stop it…who are you?'

The guy panted, his hair was dark and skin tanned, he had several odd scars and bruises in various states of healing, he didn't respond, instead he got up and staggered over to his car wreck and grabbed a metal pole of some sort and hurled it at Nicks car…the car exploded, Nick simply stared incredulous at his wreck.

'Your car might look fancy…but it wouldn't last a minute in my world' the guy said simply, shaking off sand. After picking up Nick's gun he added 'not bad…'

He turned and headed back to his car 'you just going to leave me here' Nick yelled standing up.

'This is kill or be killed mate…take your pick' he replied simply, as he began to turn the car over.

'I can help you…I'm a wastelander…just like you' Nick replied, moving closer.

'I don't work well with others' the man said 'case that ain't already obvious.'

Meanwhile back at command and control Xia frowned 'what's going on here…why are these two just talking?'

Zanya frowned 'I'm not sure, this was always a possibility though…that some of them would be hesitant to kill.'

'Well then I suppose we'll have to motivate them' Xia replied 'send in a few soldiers…not too many…just enough to get those two moving.'

'I don't think you quite realise the situation' the guy said 'I could kill you…but I'm choosing to let you live.'

Nick frowned 'I could too, and you've turned your back on me several times now.'

The two of them had a stare off for a few long seconds until a strange sound drew their attention 'what is that noise' Nick said.

'Beats me' the guy replied 'could be trouble though…which is why I'm going to find somewhere safer and make a plan.'

A blast of gunfire almost hit Nick and he ducked down, taking cover behind the wreck of his car 'what the hell!'

'I see them' the guy replied, he had taken cover behind his car 'a group of soldiers from the look of them…tough.'

The soldiers were too far away for shotguns, they were standing on top of a sandbank not too far away from them.

Nick used his watch to pull out a machine gun and a wingstick, coming out of cover he hurled the wingstick and it cut the head off two of the eight soldiers. One of the soldiers saw him it a second time though and destroyed it.

'Cover me' the guy said from behind Nick and so Nick tried to hold down suppressive fire and draw the soldiers attention.

One of the soldiers fell fast and hard when the guy fired his rifle, hitting him straight in the head.

The rest of them went down to Nick's machine gun, blasting holes in their bodies.

Before Nick realized it he was kicked in the face and saw that one had come from the side, he thought he was dead but then the guy ran at the soldier at smashed him round the head with his rifle. Once he was down he snapped his neck.

Panting the guy looked up at Nick 'alright…maybe I was wrong…my name is Max.'


End file.
